


Donkey Dick

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, also there is porn, mickey is a v happy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian casually reveals to his husband he once fucked Roger Spikey. Mickey finds it the most hilarious thing he has ever heard and can't stop teasing Ian. Ian is moritified and tries to distract him.





	Donkey Dick

Ian had gotten himself in a predicament and he was not sure what to do. Mickey was laughing and wheezing harder then he had ever seen him before.

Mickey tried to stutter out 'you... fucked... donkey... dick!' His loud giggle mixed with a side aching cackle echoed around their home.

Usually, Ian would have been ecstatic at seeing his husband acting so happy, seeing as Ian made it his personal goal in life to make Mickey erupt in amusement as much as possible.

But the fact that he was laughing at something Ian frankly didn't think was that funny and was actually obviously mortifying, was a very different story. 

Mickey snorted like an unattractive pig and tears rolled down his face.

Ian glared at the unravelling jackass and said with a bright red face 'it's not that fucking funny!' 

Mickey clutched himself, actually rolling around on the floor at this point. He teased 'was it as big as every one said it was?' 

Ian wanted to storm off but Mickey's infectious albeit totally inappropriate reaction meant he couldn't leave when he had never seen something crack him up so much. 

Mickey sniggered, unable to breath, 'you fucking sucked him off too, didn't you? Fucking put Spike's humongous dick in your mouth!'

Ian started to object but there was no point as Mickey knew him too well and that was exactly what the long ago, oh so fucking hilarious, sexual encounter included.

Ian tried to stare threateningly at Mickey but he was too occupied wiggling on the floor so his efforts were useless. 

Mickey kept making himself laugh impossibly harder as every time he tried to control himself, he saw Ian's horrified face. 

Mickey gasped 'I can't believe donkey dick was in your fucking mouth!' Ian could not believe this was happening. He made one fucking off hand comment to a barely listening Mickey and this is what he got back? 

Mickey was actually squealing and shrieking and Ian was ready to die. 

Ian plonked himself over Mickey's withering body and pinned him down. Mickey's whole face was covered in tears and he was directly making eye contact with Ian while laughing obnoxiously loudly in his face. 

Ian huffed when he realised Mickey would be making no move to shove him off and he was fully intent on using every ounce of energy to howl at what Ian firmly believed had been taken very much out of proportion. He was pretty sure Mickey was going to throw up soon if he kept going. 

Ian did the only thing he knew would immediately distract the older boy who was in stitches.

In one swift movement, Mickey's limp dick was out of his jeans (Ian ordered a new commando rule for increased access) and he began sucking on it harshly like a lollipop, immediately taking it without teasing and bobbing his head erotically.

Mickey gasped as he became instantly rock hard in Ian's warm and skilled mouth because honestly, what the fuck? He would rather be laughing hilariously at his husband but the way Ian draining his soul through his cock with obscene pornographic noises meant he had to beg to fuck Ian's throat instead. 

Mickey couldn't even sound pissed as his giggles turned instantaneously to moans. He gripped Ian's fiery hair and yanked him closer to the base of his crotch.

Ian would have smirked annoyingly if his head wasn't deep in Mickey's pubes. Sex was Mickey's one weakness and distraction and they both clearly knew it. 

After Ian wore him out and Mickey came embarrassingly quickly, he knew Ian was feeling smug thinking he had forgotten making fun of him. 

Mickey regulated his breathing and decided on what he was going to say. 

He turned on his side making sure his eyes were lustful and dark. Ian gulped and Mickey knew he was desperate to fuck him so instead he whispered raspy 'not as big as king kong though, is it?' 

He saw the flabbergasted expression in Ian's eyes before it fell on his face. Ian stood up hastily and basically ran out of the house, truly horrified at how much he was cringing. 

Mickey laid on the floor with his pants around his ankles and started to laugh again. He just ruined his chances of being laid for the next two days but it was honestly worth it as he replayed Ian's dumbfounded expression again and again in his mind. 

He couldn't form many coherent thoughts as he was so giddy and his hormones were trigger happy after the explosive release, but the one piece of internal monologue repeating itself in his brain was: holy fuck, I'm in love with the most adorable idiot I've ever met.


End file.
